Rikki-Zane Relationship
Rikki Chadwick and Zane Bennett's relationship is one of the relationships in the H2O series. Season 1 Bad Moon Rising After being affected by the full moon that caused her powers to go freaky, Rikki escapes to Mako Island and sets a fire there. Zane goes there to find the "sea monster" and notices the fire. Zane finds Rikki and she kisses him, causing him to pass out from dehydration. After Rikki returns to normal, Zane tells her about the kiss, but she tells him to forget about it. Hook, Line and Sinker Rikki goes to a hotel and encounters Zane there. They go to a hotel balcony and get trapped there. Rikki and Zane tell to each other about their struggles with their families. However, it starts to rain and Rikki hides close to the balcony door to keep her secret safe. Zane gives Rikki his jacket to keep her warm. Rikki and Zane are about to kiss when Harrison releases them. Rikki is about to leave, but Zane stops her because she still has his jacket. Rikki gives Zane his jacket back and they kiss. Red Herring Zane asks Rikki to go out with him, but she refuses. After Zane sees Emma as a mermaid, but didn't recognize her due to her red hair, everyone makes fun of him. Rikki tells Zane that she wants to go out with him if he'll stop talking about mermaids. Fish Out of Water Rikki and Zane are on the date in the cinema and are unknowingly seen by Cleo and Emma. At the mall, Rikki sees a red dress and wants to have it. Later, Cleo and Emma force Rikki to choose them or Zane, but she refuses by saying that "friends don't give friends ultimatums". Zane gives Rikki the dress and takes there to Harrison's lunch which is also attended by Emma's family. Rikki is shocked to find out that Harrison is planning to develop Mako Island and Zane seems to be on his father's side. After reminiscing the events with Cleo and Emma, Rikki ruins Harrison's plans to develop Mako Island. Zane stands up to his father and Rikki gives the dress back to him. Zane asks Rikki that if she believe him for seeing the mermaid and she says that she believes in him. In Too Deep Rikki and Zane see Julia's locket at the jewelry store. Rikki wants to have it, but it's too expensive. Fed up with Zane's relationship with Rikki, Miriam jealously buys the locket. Rikki finds out and attacks Miriam to get the locket, but Zane stops her. Rikki gets angry at Zane for standing in Miriam's side. The locket gives the problems to Miriam and she wants to get rid of it. Zane demands Miriam to return the locket and she says that she will give it to him for a kiss. Rikki sees Zane and Miriam kissing. Zane tells Miriam to give the locket, but she throws it to the water. While Emma dives to retrieve it, Zane does the same. Emma hides and Zane finds the locket. To keep her secret safe, Rikki makes the locket dry. Dr. Danger Dr. Denman has returned and the girls and Lewis are worried about her research on Mako Island. Zane overhears their conversation and goes to Dr. Denman. Later, Rikki sees Dr. Denman lying to Zane that there's nothing on Mako Island. Rikki goes to Zane and she tells him that she heard about Dr. Denman has found something. Zane is confused and is convinced that Dr. Denman knows about "the mermaid". Rikki gets angry because Zane is too much thinking about mermaids and Zane leaves her by telling her that he doesn't want to see her now. A Twist In The Tail Zane tells Rikki that Dr. Denman's cameras have discovered the mermaids. When the girls are captured in the moon pool, Zane is shocked to find out that Rikki is a mermaid. Rikki gets angry at Zane for putting them in big danger and refuses to talk with him. With Lewis' help, Zane rescues the girls. At the end of the episode, before the girls find out that they lost their powers for 12 hours, Rikki and Zane break up, but decide to stay friends. Season 2 Double Trouble Rikki is reunited with Zane. She wants to stay away with him. At the motocross race, Rikki tells Zane that it's over and Zane pretends to have an accident. Rikki kisses Zane to wake him up, but when he says that she still cares for him, she runs away and refuses to talk with him. Later, Rikki has no choice, but to tell Zane that she's still a mermaid, but, fed up with Zane telling him to wait, Nate sprays them in water. Zane tells Rikki to run and she jumps to the water, then goes to Mako Island. Zane finds her, she tells him that she's still a mermaid and they get back together, but they decide to keep that in a secret from Cleo and Emma. Wrong Side of the Tracks Zane and Nate ride on their motorbikes near Rikki's house. Nate sees Rikki's father's motorbike badge and steals it, accusing Zane for it. Zane gives Rikki the gift and takes her to her "house". Zane takes the badge away from Nate and returns it, but Rikki's father tells him to stay away. Rikki witnesses the situation and tries to stay away from Zane. Cleo and Emma find out that Rikki and Zane have got back together and Zane becomes worried for Rikki. Rikki decides that it's time to show Zane her house. Zane tells Rikki that he likes her and they kiss, but are caught by Rikki's father who tells Zane to stay away from her. Zane fixes Rikki's father's motorbike and becomes friends with him. Rikki and Zane restore their relationship and she shows Cleo, Emma and Lewis her house. Treasure Hunt Zane tells Rikki that Harrison's friend's boat has been sunk with a Tibetan figure near Mako Island and it's a reward for someone to find it. At first, Rikki refuses to help Zane, but changes her mind when she finds out that her father wants to move away due to losing money. Despite Lewis' wishes to not trust Zane, Cleo and Emma (unaware of the reward) agree to help Rikki and Zane find the figure. During the search, Cleo and Emma find out about the reward and refuse to help Rikki and Zane. Rikki finds the figure, but overworks herself and gets knocked out. Zane rescues her and calls Cleo, Emma and Lewis for help. Revived, Rikki explains that her father wants to move away. Lewis and Zane retrieve the figure and get the reward, accepting it to Rikki, so she can stay. Three's Company Because of that Charlotte has became a mermaid and gained the all mermaid powers, Rikki doesn't have a time to stay together with Zane. Following an argument about Charlotte's own preparations for Lewis' birthday party, Rikki leaves the mermaid group and decides to spend time with Zane. The next day, Zane tells Rikki to not give Charlotte any satisfactions and she can always return. Rikki decides to return after being called by Ash about Cleo and Emma's disappearance from Lewis' party. Rikki and Zane rescue Cleo and Emma from being discovered as mermaids by Ash. Season 3 The Awakening The Juice Net Cafe has been closed and Zane re-opens it, calling it now Rikki's Cafe. Rikki gets angry at Zane for stealing her idea and Zane tells her that they can manage the cafe together. Valentine's Day Rikki hates the Valentine's Day. However, Zane makes a Valentine theme for the cafe which annoys Rikki. Rikki uses her powers to destroy the balloons. At the end of the episode, Rikki apologizes and she says that she wants to spend time with Zane although she hates the Valentine's Day. Zane turns on the slow music and dances the slow dance with Rikki. Big Ideas Rikki finds out that the cafe is going bankrupt. Zane organizes the motocross race and the prize is 1000$. When Zane finds out that Will has the experience in motorbikes and also participates in the race, he decides with Nate to make Will lose. At the race, Rikki and Bella use their powers to teach Zane and Nate a lesson, making Will win the race. Rikki gives Will the money and Zane gets angry at her for making the cafe go bankrupt. At the end of the episode, Rikki opens an auction, so the cafe won't go bankrupt. Just a Girl at Heart Rikki is planning to host corporate functions in the cafe. However, Zane makes a mistake with the booking and the corporate functions are the children's party. After Cleo and Rikki turn the event into a success, she makes Zane to be a clown for the another children's party (she was a clown in the first place) as punishment for turning the corporate functions into a children's party. The Dark Side The girls hide at the cafe to protect themselves from the water tentacle attack. Zane finds out that Bella has invited Will for help and invites his friends for the same night to play. Rikki gets angry about Zane's attitude and goes to Mako Island. After Will returns her during the moment that she finds out that the tentacle can listen to her and it's not an enemy, Zane apologizes to Rikki for being selfish and says that he will always be with her. Into the Light After her friends didn't believe her because Will told them about her secret experience during the last full moon, Rikki wants Zane to help her to stop Ryan from discovering the girls' secret when he went to Mako Island. Zane says that he has the meeting. Rikki finds out that Zane has sponsorship meetings with Sophie and gets angry at him for keeping it a secret from her. Breakaway When Will wins the free-diving competition, Sophie loses control of emotions and kisses Zane. Rikki sees this and breaks up with Zane, quitting from helping in the cafe. The Jewel Thief Sophie convinces Zane that Rikki loves Will. Jealous, Zane steals Rikki's new crystal necklace. Rikki goes to the cafe and tells him why she broke up with him. Zane gets angry at her and tells that he will no longer keep her secret. At the end of the episode, Rikki asks Zane that Sophie knows about the secret and Zane says that she doesn't. Beach Party Bella thinks that Will wants to go for the end-of-year beach party with Rikki when they were actually practicing asking Bella. To make Will jealous, Bella asks Nate to go with her. Zane is still convinced that Rikki and Will are together and Sophie tries to convince him to change the name of the cafe. At the party, Zane finds out that Will loves Bella and Sophie was lying, so he refuses to change the name of the cafe. Graduation After the graduation, a celebration is hosted at the cafe and Rikki attends it. Zane tells Rikki that she can come back anytime and they decide to stay friends. Category:Love Couples Category:Known things